


Kind or Cold?

by PepperTheSassySpy



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Moving On, Sweet Ending, coldflash - Freeform, overcoming abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperTheSassySpy/pseuds/PepperTheSassySpy
Summary: Leonard Snart was abused in so many ways as a child and that's left him a damaged man. He doesn't see anything good in himself, but can Barry convince him otherwise?Note: a few curses in the story





	Kind or Cold?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/gifts).



> This came about after a long talk I had with a friend. For anyone out there that has been abused in any way, shape, or form, I hope you have someone to help you and support you as you work past it. You are beautiful and wonderful and even when people tell you you aren't, you'll find someone that says you are. You're amazing. Have a wonderful day!  
> As always reviews are greatly appreciated!  
> This is dedicated to my dear friend and a lover of Coldflash.

His name is Leonard Snart and he is the coldest man alive. When he was a child he was beaten and abused by his father. To the outside world he’s an ordinary con artist and criminal, but inside he's damaged and broken. And one day, he'll find someone who may see more than just the villain he is. He is Captain Cold. 

~~~~~

Leonard was cold. Yes, his name was Captain Cold, christened by Cisco himself, yet he was cold in more than just his name. He was a stone-cold son of a bitch. That's what he always told himself and that's what his father beat into him ever since he could remember. Leonard used to think the physical abuse was the worst. Pain shooting across his limbs when his father dragged him or agony flaring across his midsection when his father punched or kicked him. That always seemed to be the worst. Yet, now that he was older, he realized the verbal, mental, and emotional abuse was far, far worse. Pain leaves and even scars heal to an extent, but the verbal abuse never leaves. Even if he may do something halfway decent nowadays, he still made some excuse for it not being good or just. He was a shitshow, plain and simple. 

Mick understood what a mess he was, but at the end of the day Leonard could get the job done and that's what mattered most to Mick. That was fine. A job, any job, was just math and research. It didn't involve feelings and all that nonsense. 

Len’s grandfather was no saint, but he was a decent human being at least. He used to take Leonard and Lisa to a diner near their house so he knew they were getting a decent meal now and again. Yet, Leonard felt in his heart that his father was a bastard and he was a bastard’s bastard son. 

Leonard Snart always had that mindset until he met Barry Allen, A.K.A. the Flash.

Of course he put up his usual walls of sarcasm and snark. He didn't lower them for anyone aside from Mick on occasion. Mick knew enough to know the gist of Leonard’s past, but he didn't have all the gorey details. So, Leonard treated Barry just like anyone else: at a distance and walls up.

Naturally he wasn't fast enough raising up his walls for the speedster.

Barry had adorable brown eyes, windows to his innocent soul and forgiving heart. No matter what Leonard did, Barry was convinced there was good in him.

Their first meeting went how one might expect. Leonard encased Barry in ice, making off with a bag of money. “Stay out of my way, Scarlett, or you're gonna get hurt. Next time I won't just freeze your legs. I'll aim to take you out.” Yet despite his honest intentions to put the hero on ice at their next meeting, something felt off when he noticed the glimmer in Barry’s eyes, a glimmer he couldn't quite place.

The next time they met, Leonard made a wall of ice to stop Barry from blocking their exit. Despite the fact Leonard was making off with his loot, Barry didn't seem terribly upset. 

“Thought you said I was a goner next time I saw you!”

“Just be glad I prioritize a quick getaway over keeping my promise!” Somehow it felt like Leonard was making an excuse… No. It was simpler to block Barry’s path. That was all.

They met a few more times before Barry broached the subject of Len’s good and evil.

“You're not all bad you know.” Barry gazed at Len from beneath his cowl. He had snatched back Leonard’s bag of jewels, but had yet to stop the con from slipping away.

The older man snorted. “Oh, yes. I'm just brimming with goodness. Did you know I helped an old lady cross the street and rescued a kitten from a tree before coming here to rob this jewelry store?”

“You act so big and bad, but you're not. You try to have minimal casualties and you aren't reckless in your heists. You could be a good person if you tried, Snart.”

“You don't know me at all, Scarlett.” Leonard growled, pinning Barry to the wall with his forearm. 

Despite the situation, Barry smiled. “I think I do…” Sirens sounded in the distance and Barry chuckled. “If you're gonna try to make a break for it, better hurry.”

“I still have fifty-three seconds before the soonest response.” Regardless, Leonard spun around and ran away. He had plenty of time and as expected he escaped with barely a hiccup. 

He got back to the warehouse he was currently using with Mick where the pyro was lounging, watching TV. The man barely glanced up from the screen before doing a double take. “Ya okay, partner?”

“Of course. Why?”

“Lookin’ kinda flushed. Like maybe you were running or somethin’.” He shrugged before turning back to his show.

Leonard frowned and shook his head. Ridiculous! As if Barry had actually gotten to him!

But then why was his heart pounding so much?

~~~~~

“You're not this evil, terrible, person you seem to think you are.” Barry had snuck into the warehouse, in street clothes this time since Len had already figured out his secret identity. Good news was Mick was out. Bad news was Len’s cold gun was across the room. 

“Like I said before: you don't know anything about me.” Len’s hands clenched as he inched toward his gun.

Barry zipped over and suddenly had Leonard pinned to the wall. It wasn't aggressive, but rather it was gentle, loving even when Barry reached up to touch his cheek. “I know your father abused you in so many awful ways. I know it's made you have this idea in your head that you're this terrible, despicable human being.”

“Which I am and you know i-”

“No.” Barry’s smile widened. “You're not. You're damaged, though. It's not okay, should never be okay to be abused, but it's okay that I'm here for you.” He leaned in a little closer. “I know it's something that will never entirely heal. I know it will be slow going and there will be setbacks. I'm sure it will leave me exhausted and drained the days when it's especially bad and it feels like I can't help you.”

“So why bother?” Len scowled down at him, but somehow it seemed to lack his usual hostility.

“Because I see the incredible, beautiful person you can be at your core. I'm sorry you went through what you did and I'm sorry it's messed you up so much. But I want to help you.”

Len shook his head, though whether it was in denial or shock he wasn't sure. “You're a force of good, literally the city’s symbol for justice. You're this pure, sweet, kind hero, everything wonderful that people aspire to be. Then there's me. Cold, evil, the absolute worst of the worst.”

“Not to me. Even if the rest of the world thinks you're horrible, I'll be a safe place for you. I want to save you and help you, Leonard. I want you to feel like you deserve to be happy and have the right to fall in love.”

“Fall in love?” Leonard smiled wryly.

He was even more amused when a slight blush colored Barry’s cheeks. “Well...ya know...in time…”

Len smiled and reached forward, brushing his knuckles on Barry’s face. “I can't say it will be easy whatsoever or quick in the slightest, but I think I wouldn't mind if you saved me…”

Barry smiled. “I think for this I'd be willing to slow down.” Then he leaned in to kiss Leonard and, for the first time in the longest time, Leonard felt like it was an action of pure love and warmth he was doing when he kissed Barry back. He closed his eyes, hands raising to grasp Barry’s waist as they kissed, enjoying the moment and the possibility of being loved and wanted.

~~~~~

My name is Leonard Snart. And I am a criminal. When I was a child, I was beaten and broken by my father and turned into something horrible. To the outside world I am a reformed criminal, but secretly I use my abilities to fight crime alongside a certain scarlet speedster. And one day, I'll be a better man, even if I'm never whole, and I'll be able to never doubt when my fiance tells me all the wonderful things he sees in me. I am about to be Leonard Snart-Allen as soon as I walk out to that altar and say ‘I do’.


End file.
